Maaf, Mas, Itu Pacar Saya
by momoka-sha
Summary: Sebuah kekonyolan saat Neji nggak sengaja jadian dengan Tenten. Dan saat mereka bertemu 3 tahun kemudian Neji malah dengan gobloknya nyletuk; "Mas,tolong jangan gangguin pacar saya, dong!" Bego banget emang. AU. NejiTen, slight SS, NH dll. HUMOR I'M BACK!


"…Aku suka kamu. Kamu mau nggak jadi pacarku?"

"..mau dong!"

"…"

"…"

""eh?""

"NEJI JADIAN SAMA TENTEN!"

""EEEEEEEHH?""

ANYING

**x x x**

**.:Maaf, mas, itu pacar saya:.**

Sebuah fanfic yang dibuat oleh **Momoka Sha** alias **Sessio Momo** berdasarkan kisah nyata*

Semua karakter hanya meminjam dari **Masashi Kishimoto**

Mohon maaf jika ada ke **OOC-an**, **Kegilaan**, dan **keabalan** tingkat tinggi.

Cerita ini bersetting **AU-School Life, Collage Life** dengan main pairing **Neji x Tenten****, slight SasuSaku, ShikaTema, SaIno, NaruHina.**

**Selamat Membaca!**

**YIIHA**

**x x x**

Kesan pertamaku pada teman sebelahku tidak begitu baik. Ia selalu diam dan tidak mau berbicara denganku dalam seminggu pertama kami duduk bersebelahan di kelas X. Ralat. Sampai sekarang ia tidak mau berbicara denganku. Kapan sekarang itu? (Tiga tahun. Bebek sekali bukan? Dan sialnya, Dewa juga sepertinya cuek dengan nasibku selama 3 tahun selalu duduk bersebelahan dengan laki-laki mirip _Barbie_ raksasa itu. Oh Dewa, kenapa suratan takdirmu begitu kejam (_**dan nista**_)?

Si Barbie itu adalah Tuan Muda Neji Hyuuga. Entah kenapa dari semua mahkluk di bumi (oke, agak ekstrim)—ralat, di kelas, sepertinya hanya aku yang paling sedikit bicara dengannya. _FYI_, padahal jarak kami hanya 30 cm! _**30 SENTIMETER**_! Bebek sekali bukan? Dia cueknya setengah idup. Pernah ada dialog seperti ini:

Aku: Hei, aku Tenten Liu. (_ceritanya ini hari pertama masuk sekolah_)

Neji: … (_diem beberapa detik, dia ngeliatin aku. Nggak tau juga ngapain pake ngliatin duluan._) Hn, udah tau.

Aku: Oh, oke. (_akwaaaaard_. A_ku juga __akhirnya __diem lagi_) Kamu dari SMP mana, Ji? (_aku mencoba ramah dan nyari bahan pembicaraan—iya emang garing_)

Neji: … (_dia diem lagi. Ngliatin aku lagi. Diem lagi dan ngliatin lagi—nggak Neji bukan penderita keterbelakangan mental_)

Aku: Ji? Kamu deger aku?

Neji: …

_krik_. Dia masih diem sampe 15 menit kedepan sebelum aku menyimpulkan bahwa dia memang ngacangin aku—YA IYALAH 15 MENIT NGGAK DIJAWAB UDAH JELAS DIKACANGIN. Ehem, maaf batukku tadi keliatan kayak bentakan panjang ya?

Sebenernya aku sering berdoa sujud-sujud nangis tekapar bak Marshanda yang dianiyaya ibu tiri pada Dewa semoga tahun depan aku nggak duduk sebelah dia lagi. Tapi begitu aku ambil kertas undian, syelalu~ aja aku duduk bareng dia. Dan hayo tebak itu terjadi berapa kali? Tiga kali selama tiga tahun! Yeah! Siapa yang tadi bener nebaknya?

ARGH DOSA APA AKU PADAMU, DEWA?

Nasibku seperti tertabrak kereta dan tergencet truk teronton sekaligus. Seengak-enggaknya aku ingin sekali seperti Sakura. Oke, selama 3 tahun ia bernasib sama denganku. Masalahnya, yang ada di sebelahnya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasike sodara-sodara! Aku sih bakal betah-betah aja walaupun disamping aku dicuekin, aku bakal diberi deathglare saat aku memasuki daerahnya sesenti saja (entah kenapa sekarang aku prihatin pada Sakura).

**x x x**

"Iya, iya, Sakura, bentar lagi aku sampai situ. Hm? Mau! ..Cokelat aja deh. Tapi kalo ada _cheese cake _aku lebih suka.." Seorang gadis bercepol dua kini melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya di tengah aula sekolahnya. Suasana hiruk pikuk membuat ia terkadang harus berganti-ganti posisi untuk menyelip diantara para siswa yang sibuk membawa papan atau properti lainnya. Maklum, besok adalah perpisahan sekolah. Semua murid terutama anggota OSIS sibuk menghiasi aula sekolah agar nampak cantik. Gadis yang kini tengah menelpon seseorang itu sendiri sedang menuju ke tengah aula. Tempat ia berjanji akan bertemu dengan sahabatnya yang kebetulan menjadi perwakilan kelas tiga yang dibutuhkan di perpisahan—_maklum, sahabatnya adalah siswi teladan_. Mereka berjanji akan bertemu di situ dan segera pergi mampir ke toko kue favorit mereka. Sebenarnya gadis itu malas ke aula. Mengingat kalau ada orang yang ia hindari juga menjadi perwakilan kelas tiga.

Sementara itu di sisi lain atau seberang aula, berdirilah seorang pemuda dengan rambut diikat satu yang juga tengah menuju tengah aula. Ia juga telah berjanji pada salah satu sahabatnya untuk membantu sahabatnya itu 'menembak' gadis pujaannya. Sangat merepotkan memang. Mengingat bahwa ia sendiri bukan tipikal orang yang mengerti tentang cinta-cintaan. Yang ia tahu hanya dari sekedar komik serial cantik yang adik-adiknya baca. Intinya cowok nembak cewek "Aku suka kamu, mau nggak kamu jadi pacar aku?" dan **JEGER** jadian deh.

Hm.. gampang juga kalo gitu.

Tiba-tiba telepon genggam pemuda itu berbunyi. Dibukannya segera _handphone_ lipatnya itu sambil terus berjalan melewati anak-anak kelas satu dan dua yang berseliweran di depannya seperti mobil-mobil di jalan tol. Dan ia merasa bak becak super lambat sedang berjalan melawan arus truk-truk tronton yang siap melemparnya dengan cepat ke belakang.

"Hallo? Hah? Iye. Lagi ke situ. Sabar. Ngrepotin banget sih? Kalo—" perkataan pemuda itu terhenti saat seorang anak kelas satu hampir menyambar kepalanya dengan papan tulis. Sialan. Nyaris kepala ilang. Tapi pemuda itu berjalan melewati mereka cuek dan melanjutkan perkataannya.

Kedua manusia yang, tanpa sadar, bergerak saling mendekati itu terus melanjutkan pembicaraannya di telepon. Mereka saling menyelipkan diri diantara adik-adik kelas sambil melempar senyum pada adik kelas yang menyapanya. Tak peduli dengan apa dan siapa yang ada di depannya mereka terus asyik melanjutkan pembicaraannya di telepon. Suara _megaphone_ dari ketua OSIS Rock Lee pun tak menghalangi mereka (walaupun mereka terpaksa menutup salah satu telinganya saking berisiknya).

"Iya bentar sabar dong, Ra. Aduh, suruh Lee diem dong! Berisik banget dari sini."

.

"Mampus. Kayaknya banyak banget adek kelas yang mau bunuh gue pake triplek. …Sabaran bentar. Pujaan hatimu juga sepanggung sama kamu 'kan?"

.

"Iya berisik banget tau. Eh, jadinya aku mau _European cheese cake_ aja deh. Lagi pingin yang agak gurih. Hah? Dua-duanya?"

.

"Hn. Ouch—Ati-ati kalo jalan, dek!—Bikin gila di dalem sini, Sas. Hah? Gimana nembaknya?"

.

"**PANGGILAN KEPADA INUZUKA KIBA KELAS XI-B. MANA _SOUND SYSTEM-_NYA?**"

"Mak, kupingku. Aduh. Sakit. Nggak kedengeran? KALO SEKARANG KEDENGERAN? EH DITUKER SAMA TIRAMISU?"

.

"**AOI ROKUSHO KELAS X-C, PAPANNYA JANGAN DIGELETAKKIN GITU!" **

"Lee tadi pagi makan apaan sih? Sarapan toa kali, ya... Eh, nggak denger? SEKARANG UDAH DENGER NGGAK? SETAUKU KALO MAU NEMBAK TINGGAL NGOMONG,"

.

"**ADUH MEGAPHONENYA—**_rusak_"

.

.

"…AKU SUKA KAMU. KAMU MAU NGGAK JADI PACARKU?"

"..MAU DONG!"

.

.

"…"

.

"…"

.

""_Eh?_""

.

Kedua manusia yang telah bertemu di tengah aula kini membeku. Mereka saling tatap dan diliputi perasaan bingung. Kenapa kini semua orang berhenti bekerja dan memandangi mereka sambil tersenyum aneh? Sebuah ketidak-konekan dan tanda tanya besar bersarang di kepal mereka. Ada apa ini?

Gadis bercepol dua kini menatap pria di depannya; Neji, sambil melongo. Eh, tadi Neji bilang apa? Jadi pacarku? Jadi pacarnya Neji?

Laki-laki berkucir satu kini menatap gadis di depannya; Tenten, juga sambil melongo (yang ini melongo elite). Tadi ia bilang apa? Eh, Tenten bilang mau?

Tunggu sebentar. Jadi—

.

.

.

"KAK NEJI JADIAN SAMA KAK TENTEN!"

.

.

.

Mata Tenten membulat,

.

.

Dahi Neji berkerut,

.

.

Mereka nggak salah denger 'kan?

.

.

.

"_EEEEEEEEEH?_"

Mendadak aula yang tadinya sempat hening menjadi riuh kembali. Banyak anggota OSIS yang bersiul-siul menggoda mereka berdua. Sementara masing-masing sahabat mereka sudah memasang wajah cengo di atas panggung. Mereka tidak dapat membaca situasi. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Oke kita ulang.

Neji meragain cara nembak ke Sasuke. Tenten bilang dia mau kue tiramisu yang super enak. Kalimat kepotong. Mereka adep-adepan.

.

.

.

Mereka—jadian?

.

.

"_EEEEEEEEEH?_"

Lagi, NejiTen kalap. Ini konyol. Ini lebih konyol dari telenovela India. Yang berarti, nggak ada. Oke, _random_. Intinya;

Ini konyol.

**x x x**

Iris cokelat kini beradu dengan mata lavender. Mata saling lirik dan mengalihkan pandangan. Suasana dingin sekaligus kacau berceceran di sekitar mereka. Bibir mereka kelu dan kepucatpasian membingkai wajah kedua muda-mudi itu. Jas almamater yang mereka pakai kini mereka remas. Tas ransel serta selempang yang mereka pakai mendadak terasa longgar.

Ini bercanda 'kan?

.

"Ji, Neji, kamu kenapa? Ji? OY NEJII!"

.

"Ten? Hallo? Temari kepada Tenten? Temari kepada Tenten? TENTEN?"

.

Tenten dan Neji, kedua manusia yang bisa dibilang putus hubungan setelah SMA kini bertemu lagi saat menjalankan KKNnya. Wajah mereka cengo satu sama lain. Padahal mereka sudah memilih universitas yang letaknya saling berjauhan. Tapi entah kenapa, kok ketemu lagi? Jodoh nggak kemana. Mungkin bisa dikategorikan tepat untuk mereka.

"Eh-Eh maaf, aku ngelamun, Kak Tem." Tenten, dari Universitas Negeri Konoha Timur jurusan ekonomi segera menoleh kepada Kakak angkatannya; Temari, yang memanggilnya dari tadi. Ia memang agak syok saat melihat pemuda yang telah memberikan kesan pada dirinya di masa lalu, pemuda yang telah hilang darinya selama empat tahun, kini berdiri di depannya.

"Ha—Ah, hah? Eh, ada apa, Nar?" Neji, dari Universitas Swasta Konoha Barat jurusan teknik sipil segera menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut secerah matahari yang memanggilnya dari tadi. Naruto, nama pemuda berambut kuning cerah, mendelik saat melihat Neji yang mendadak bego sambil memandang gadis cepol dua di depannya. '_Pandangan penuh arti_,' pikir Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Ayo duduk. Briefingnya udah mau mulai nih. Si Kiba tadi udah ngeset tempat kayaknya. Biar kalo bosen tingal tidur." Gadis berkucir empat; Temari, segera menggeret Tenten pergi dari depan pintu aula ke dalam aula desa tempat mereka akan KKN. Tenten sebenarnya ingin tetap di situ dan mengobrol dengan Neji—walaupun kenyataannya Tenten tidak tahu mau membicarakan apa—tapi apa daya Temari sudah menggeretnya dengan kuat. Membuat ia yang terlanjur lemas akibat pertemuan mendadak itu menjadi tak berdaya. Meninggalkan Neji di situ dengan teman satu universitasnya; Naruto.

"Kamu naksir dia Ji?" Naruto menyenggol Neji yang masih menatap kepergian gadis mungil bercepol dua itu. Membuat pemuda itu langsung menoleh dan merespon singkat,

"Bukan, dia pacarku."

Hening agak lama. Butuh beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Naruto konek dengan kata-kata Neji.

Naruto kaget. "Eh? Apaan? Bukannya kamu jomblo ya? Kok mendadak punya pacar?" Naruto yang tidak mengerti mengorek telinganya. Siapa tahu ia salah dengar. Karena setau Naruto selama tiga tahun Ia kenal dengan Neji, Neji tidak punya pacar. Padahal sudah banyak gadis yang mengantri untuk jadi pacar Tuan Muda Hyuuga ini. Tapi selalu ia tolak dengan alasan klasik (atau basi?): Nggak ada _chemistry_. Dan setau Naruto Neji bukanlah orang yang dengan mudahnya mengecap orang lain sebagai pacarnya. Tidak, Neji tidak sekonyol itu.

"...Tiga taun yang lalu. Udahlah. Ayo duduk. Keburu tempatnya abis." Neji ngeloyor pergi ke depan sementara Naruto masih _loading_.

"Eh, tiga taun lalu? Kok bisa? Bukan mantan? Eh—tunggu, woy!" Naruto segera menyusul Neji dengan pikiran bertanya-tanya dan beranjak ke deretan kursi panjang sebelum akhirnya duduk tepat di seberang para mahasiswa Universitas Negeri Konoha Timur jurusan ekonomi.

**x x x**

"Ih, Kiba apa sih?" Tenten segera menjauhkan pena Kiba dari rambutnya. Sejak 10 menit lalu Kiba tak henti-hentinya mengganggunya. Sebenarnya Kiba punya alasan yang kuat kenapa ia mengganggu Tenten; karena ia bosan. Sejak tadi dosen pembimbing lapangan mereka—Tsunade, tengah memberikan _briefing_ mereka untuk KKN kali ini. Bisa dibilang cukup panjang. Dan hal itu sangat membosankan untuk tipe orang hiperaktif macam Kiba.

"Ji, cewekmu digangguin tuh. Haha." Naruto yang melihat hal itu dari kejauhan menyenggol Neji yang tengah sibuk mencatat visi dan misi yang disampaikan DPL dan ADPL di depan. Senggolan Naruto membuat tulisannya tercoret panjang. Dan hal itu nyaris membuat roh Naruto melayang akibat dicekik Neji. Nyaris, karena ia berhenti saat ia melirik yang dimaksudkan Naruto.

Benar juga.

Mendadak Neji merasakan kekesalan tingkat tinggi yang sebenarnya tidak perlu ia rasakan. Lagipula Tenten bukan pacarnya, oke? Mereka hanya 'jadian' karena salah satu kesalahpahaman yang belum mereka klarifikasi sampai sekarang. Tapi Neji memang harus mengakui bahwa ia memang mempunyai.. err.. rasa simpatik kepada Tenten. Bagaimanapun mereka sempat selalu – terpaksa—bersama selama 3 tahun di SMA.

Tapi cowok di belakang Tenten ini keterlaluan. Oke, Tenten sudah berkali-kali menoleh untuk sekedar memarahinya agar menjauhkan bolpoinnya dari cepolan rambut Tenten. Pemuda berkulit cokelat itu mengangguk, namun dalam hitungan detik sudah mengganggu Tenten lagi.

Cowok ini keterlaluan.

.

"Ah, Kiba stop ganggu do—"Mas, tolong jangan gangguin pacar saya, dong!"

.

_Dafuq?_

.

.

Neji langsung mingkem. Dia nggak percaya dia bisa segoblok ini.

.

Tenten melotot tak percaya ke Neji dari kursinya.

.

Naruto tercengang dan mahasiswa UKB (Universitas Swasta Konoha Barat) banyak yang tersedak, bangun dari tidur, menjatuhkan barang, pingsan dan melakukan hal-nggak-penting-saat-terkejut lainnya.

.

Mahasiswa UNKT dan universitas yang lain banyak yang menoleh ke Neji dengan pandangan jenaka. Bahkan ada juga yang sudah berseru "UOOO.." dari bangkunya ke Kiba.

.

Inuzuka Kiba mingkem. Dia nggak pernah tahu kalau Tenten punya pacar. Oh_, __h__ell yes_. Dia bakal mati cepat dibunuh pacar Tenten yang notabene sebenarnya bukan pacar Tenten. Rumit 'kan? Iye emang. Dia sendiri nggak ngerti apa yang dia pikirin sekarang.

.

DPL yang membimbing di depan langsung mengerutkan wajah. Tampaknya emosi, dan berkata;

"Mas, Mbak, kalau mau pacaran jangan di sini, ya! Kalian hanya mengganggu _briefing_. Kalau tidak niat ya KELUAR SAJA!"

.

Ost. Godzilla terdengar. Suara sangkakala, dunia hancur. Dosa dan pahala ditimbang. TAUBAAT!

.

_Ngik_

.

Neji Hyuuga, lo **BEGO BANGET**.

Neji baru sadar bahwa suaranya terdengar sangat keras tadi. Oh mampus. Dan lihat orang yang lo taksir sekarang memalingkan wajah dengan emosi padamu.

Ups. Ketahuan deh Neji naksir Tenten.

Yah, memang sebenarnya alasan Neji tak pernah mau berbicara dengan Tenten adalah karena Neji naksir Tenten. Dari awal MOS SMA malah. Tanpa alasan yang jelas. Intinya, sejak pertama kali melihat senyum Tenten, Neji mungkin sudah teraniyaya oleh panah Dewa Asmara detik itu juga.

**oOo**

"Ten, aku minta maaf," entah sudah berapa kali Neji mengucapkan hal itu namun Tenten terus saja ngabur dan tidak mau tahu dengan Neji. Membuat Neji semakin ingin bunuh diri saja. Oke, agak lebay sih. Tapi jelas Neji samakin galau. Ia tidak sengaja nyletuk tadi. Tujuannya sebenarnya baik, bahkan mulia, agar Tenten tak usah di ganggu oleh laki-laki di belakangnya. Tapi kalau begini ceritanya, lebih baik Neji tak usah bilang apa-apa tadi.

"Ji, tabah ya kamu." Naruto menepuk pundak Neji sambil menenteng tas ranselnya. _Briefing_ sudah selesai beberapa menit lalu. Kelompok KKN Tenten sepertinya akan berdiskusi dulu mengenai kapan mereka menyusun rancangan tugas kerja, sehingga mereka belum pulang. Hal ini sebenarnya ingin dimanfaatkan Neji untuk meminta maaf tapi bagaimana bisa kalau Tenten main kabur-kaburan seperti ini.

"Ibu-ibu, bapak-bapak, _monggo_ dilihat kreditannya, ember, peralatan masak, baru.."

Terdengar suara tukang kredit dengan mobil bak terbukanya berjalan melewati jalan dekat balai tempat mereka _briefing_ tadi. Tidak aneh memang, mengingat bahwa balai tempat mereka _briefing_ tadi agak masuk ke daerah pedesaan. Ini saja Neji dan mahasiswa yang sudah keluar dari balai akan langsung berhadapan dengan rumah warga.

Eh sebentar, tadi tukangnya ngomong pake _megaphone_ ya?

Neji dan Naruto berpandangan. Mereka menemukan sebuah ide gila.

**x x x**

"Ten, kok kamu main kabur aja, sih? Kasihan tuh si—siapa tadi?"

"Neji,"

"Iya Neji, mukanya udah kaya mau bunuh diri gitu." Temari mencoba menasehati Tenten yang kini sudah terlihat linglung. Posisi mereka sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh dari Neji dan kawan-kawannya. Tapi entah, begitu didekati, Tenten langsung saja ngabur, menghindar atau menjauhi Neji tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Habis aku bingung kak. Dia tadi tiba-tiba ngakuin aku pacarnya. Padahal 'kan itu udah tiga tahun lalu. Maksudku—nggak resmi sih, oke. Tapi aneh aja gitu." Tenten memberikan alasan yang menurut Temari berputar-putar. Oke, sepertinya Temari pernah mendengar jawaban berputar macam ini. Kalau tidak salah saat adik bungsunya; Gaara, naksir seseorang. Eh, berarti—

"Tapi kamu aslinya suka 'kan? Cuma malu aja, gitu?"

_BLUSH_. Wajah Tenten langsung merah padam. _Gotcha_. Ternyata benar Tenten memang naksir Neji.

"O-oke. Emang aku naksir dia kak. Sejak kelulusan. Sejak dia 'nggak sengaja' nembak aku. Tapi siapa juga yang nggak naksir orang kayak dia? Maksudku, tampan, kaya, perfeksionis?"

"Aku nggak naksir,"

"Kakak 'kan udah ada Shikamaru, dia ngomong-ngomong juga kenal Neji, kak, dia se-SMA denganku—Ah, aku bingung nih kak harus jawab gimana!" Tenten kini mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Yah setidaknya sampai ia merasa terkejut untuk kedua kalinya hari ini.

"**TENTEN LIU**!"

.

_krik_

.

Tenten dan Temari langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Dan Tenten ingin sekali kabur menaiki roket saat ia melihat Neji dengan wajah yang **agak bersemu merah** _(insert what the hell, here)_ dan terlihat terpaksa meletakkan _megaphone_ di depan mulutnya. Di sebelahnya laki-laki berambut durian kuning cekikikkan sambil melirik teman-teman satu universitas yang juga memandangi Neji.

Tenten membalikkan badan. Berdoa bahwa selain dirinya ada Tenten Liu lainnya di universitas lain yang ikut _briefing_. Eh, berarti itu artinya ia menyerahkan laki-laki yang sudah ia taksir pada gadis lain? Tidak-tidak! Neji cuma boleh buat Tenten.

Aduh, Tenten langsung _blushing _mendengar pikirannya sendiri. Habis mau gimana dong? Dia sangat malu. Apalagi kini seluruh perhatian tertuju padanya.

"**TENTEN LIU**!" Terdengar lagi sebuah suara panggilan dari _megaphone_ yang Temari yakin sudah disetel pada volume maksimal. Temari menggelengkan kepala, pemuda bernama Neji ini betul-betul nekad. Temari melirik Tenten. Jah, anak itu masih malu-malu kucing, rupanya. Berinisiatif, Temari langsung mengambil _megaphone_ lain yang dibawa oleh salah satu aktivis himpunan mahasiswa universitasnya.

"**IYE APE? NGOMONG AJE, JI. SI TENTEN NDENGERIN**." Temari berseru sambil mengangkat_ megaphone_nya dari cengkraman ketua himpunan yang mencoba merebutnya kembali. Bawaan Temari tinggi dan ketua himpunan pendek kali, _megaphone_nya jadi susah direbut.

"Bah!" Tenten langsung membalikkan badannya dan menatap Temari.

_Smirk_

Temari sadar bahwa triknya untuk membalikkan badan Tenten berhasil. Dan menyadari hal itu, Tenten hanya cemberut sambil merutuki Temari.

Sedangkan Neji di seberang sana—Oke, nggak sejauh itu juga. Cuma beberapa meter saja—tersenyum samar ala Hyuuga. Membuat suara orang pingsan terdengar dimana-mana. Oh, senyuman Neji mungkin cukup bagus untuk menggantikan obat bius cepat di rumah sakit.

"**Tenten Liu**," Neji mengulangi. Kali ini ia menarik nafasnya sejenak **"****Aku****, Neji Hyuuga min****t****a maaf."**

Tenten masih diam dan menatap Neji sambil melongo.

"**Dan aku mau bilang kalo**—" Neji malah mencopot _megaphone_nya. Ia menitipkannya dan berkedip penuh makna ke Naruto. Naruto merespon belagak '_kewl'_. Tapi mereka malas melanjutkan adegan titip-titipan megaphone ini karena daripada terlihat seperti adegan _brotherhood_ di film aksi, mereka lebih kayak homo gagal. Tapi satu yang nggak bisa dinyanya; si Neji ganteng abis waktu memalingkan wajahnya ke Tenten. Entah kenapa ada efek angin-angin keren yang menyibakkan rambutnya ke belakang—membuat kalau tidak salah ada sekitar tiga mahasiswa pingsan _nosebleed_.

Lagu romantis terdengar saat Neji (entah dengan keberanian apa—mungkin tiba-tiba ia menerima titisan deorang dewa atau sesuatu sehingga ia bisa seberani itu) tiba di depan Tenten yang masih cengo. Seisi lapangan balai terdiam, membuat suasana menjadi hening. Agaknya mereka ikut deg-degan dengan adegan yang mungkin terjadi selanjutnya _(ceileh bahasa gue)._

Oke, kembali ke Neji yang udah berdiri di depan Tenten yang matanya keliatan muter-muter pusing melihat kedatangan Neji yang tiba-tiba. Tapi Neji hanya memberikan cengiran singkat—tidak, tidak sampai tersenyum—kepada Tenten dan berbisik di telinganya;

"Aku suka sama kamu, kamu mau nggak jadi pacar aku?"

.

.

_Deja vu. _

_._

_._

Merasa familiar dengan kata-kata itu?

Tentu saja, karena Neji memang sengaja menggunakan kalimat yang sama seperti tiga tahun yang lalu, mencoba membuat Tenten teringat kekonyolan kalimat itu. Ketidaksengajaan mereka jadian dan kecanggungan mereka setelah itu. Sialnya, saat Neji menderita dan kepikiran terus, si Sasuke yang ia bantu malah kelihatannya adem ayem nembak Sakura pake kalimat yang ia juga—nggak sengaja—beri ke Tenten. **Dunia adil banget**, emang.

Ngomong-ngomong, balik lagi ke Tenten yang terkejut setengah mati mendengar perkataan Neji. Sebelum bahkan Neji sempat mengecek bagaimana reaksi gadis manis bercepol dua itu—

...

BRUK.

...

Tenten malah pingsan.

.

**_ANYING_!**

.

Setelah Neji mengeluarkan segenap keberaniannya bahkan rela-relain minjem _megaphone_ yang mengurangi kegantengannya beberapa puluh persen, cewek yang ia tembak malah pingsan.

Pingsan! (Niatnya Neji pengen buat kata ini berkesan dramatis di pikirannya)

Anyway, again, **dunia adil banget**, emang.

.

"Neji, aku juga,"

_BLUGH_. Tenten menjatuhkan kepalanya ke tanah. Pingsan. _Nosebleed_. Nggak keren abis.

Tapi ternyata keren dimata Neji.

Super keren malah.

**x x x - extra**

friendbook.

.

Home

.

**Hyuuga Neji** is now in a relationship with **Tenten Liu**.

_Uzumaki Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha and 56 others like this. _

_._

comments

**Uchiha Sasuke: **setelah tiga taun lo baru nembak sekarang, Ji? Cupu sih, tapi selamet btw.

**Haruno Sakura:** Kyaaaa! Selamat Tenten! Neji, jagaian Tenten ya! Jangan belagak dingin kayak waktu SMA, nggak keren sama sekali -_-

**Inuzuka Kiba**: Selamat ya Ten, Neji. Gue kira gue bakal mati beneran dibunuh sama pacarnya Tenten waktu di balai penyuluhan kemarin. Taunya belum jadian-_- Maaf ya tapi, hehe.

**Hyuuga Neji**: Anjrit lu ngatain gue cupu **Uchiha Sasuke**! Lo jadian sama Sakura juga berkat gue! Anyway, buat **Haruno Sakura, **siap! Gue titip gebuk si Sasuke kalo lo lagi bareng dia. Dan buat **Inuzuka Kiba** Iye gapapa, kalo bukan karena kebegoan lo juga gue gamungkin nyletuk goblok berbuah gue nembak Tenten kemarin.

**Uzumaki Naruto**: Selamet ya, Neji. Doain gue juga nyusul lo dan si **Uchiha Sasuke**.

**Uchiha Sasuke**: atas gue tangisan jomblo abis.

_[Nara Shikamaru and two others like this]_

**Uzumaki Naruto**: Brengsek. Gue benci banget sama lo, Sas. Eh, Shika, Ino, Sai, elo betiga yang ngelike, awas ya besok nggak usah belagak laku!

**Shikamaru Nara**: Gapeduli gue Nar. Gue emang laku pada dasarnya. Cc: **Sabaku no Temari** *smirk* . Btw, Neji, Tenten selamat ya. Lama kita udah tiga taun nggak ketemu kalian udah main jadian aja.

**Sabaku no Temari**: Lu ngapain manggil-manggil gue, Shik? Btw, SELAMAT YAAAA! Heroik banget nembaknya pake megaphone segala. Ikut deg-degan gue ngeliatnya. Romantis tapi. Jadi pengen ditembak heboh kayak gitu, hahaha.

**Shikamaru Nara**: besok lo gue tembak ulang pake toa masjid, Tem.

[_Haruno Sakura and 9 others like this_]

**Haruno Sakura**: LOL !

**Ino Yamanaka**: Gue punya **Uchiha** **Sai**, wahai **Uzumaki Naruto**. Elo silahkan jomblo ngenes sendirian—NEJI TENTEN SELAMAT YA! PJ! LANGGENG!

_[Uchiha Sai like this]_

**Tenten Liu**: Eh, udah rame? Makasih ya temen-temeeeen. Amin buat semua doanya. Buat **Uchiha Sasuke**, iya memang temen lo satu itu ganteng tapi cupu. Sadarin pacar baru gue dong, wahahaha.

_[Uchiha Sasuke likes this]_

**Uchiha Sasuke**: Bahkan pacar lo ngaku kalo lo cupu Ji! Buat **Haruno Sakura**, dimana? Jadi nonton 'kan? Aku otw.

**Haruno Sakura**: Yaampun! Aku otw mandi!

**Uzumaki Naruto**: Jangan nyumpahin gue jomblo teruuuuuuus! Dan **Uchiha Sasuke – Haruno Sakura** stop pamer kemesraaaan! Nggak berprikejombloan lo pada!

**Uchiha Sai**: Makanya Nar, biar nggak jomblo, biar nggak cupu, cepetan lo tembak **Hyuuga Hinata**.

_[Liu Tenten and 25 others like this]_

**Uzumaki Naruto:** ANJRIT! JANGAN DIMENTION! APUS SAI! APUUUUS!

**Hyuuga Neji: Tenten** **Liu **kamu jahat banget, aku rela berkorban belagak tukang kredit pake megaphone demi nembak kamu loh, Ten-_- **Uzumaki Naruto** Gue restuin lo, Nar. Yakin. Cepetan tembak adek gue, sumpah gue nggak tega liat dia nyesek terus elo nggak nembak-nembak malah main-main sendiri kayak monyet lepas.

_[Shikamaru Nara and 15 others like this]_

**Liu Tenten**: Ya gapapa kan jahat dikit, yang penting tetep sayang. Hihihi

**Sabaku no Temari: **Aduh yang pacaran, uhuk**. Shikamaru Nara **kamu dimanaaaa? Hahaha

**Shikamaru Nara**: dihatimu. *uhuk* *kepencet*

_[Haruno Sakura and 5 others like this]_

**Uzumaki Naruto**: Sialan ya. Pacaran aja terus semua. Pacaran aja terus!

**Yamanaka Ino**: Naruto jomblo sejati mencoba kuat.

_[Uchiha Sasuke and 30 others like this]_

**Uzumaki Naruto**: Jahat banget lo semua. Jahat banget.

**Hyuuga Hinata**: Eh udah ramai? Selamat ya kakak, kak Tenten, semoga langgeng :" Ngomong-ngomong kenapa aku dimention?

**Shikamaru Nara:** ... kenapa yaaaaaaa?

**Sabaku no Temari: **...

**Yamanaka Ino:** ...

**Uchiha Sai** :...

**Uchiha Sasuke:** ...

**Haruno Sakura:** ...

**Hyuuga Neji:** ...

**Liu Tenten:** ...

**Akamichi Chouji** ... *nimbrung*

**Hyuuga Hinata**: Ke-kenapa diam semua?

**Uchiha Sai**: tembak **Uzumaki Naruto**, lekas, tembak *_frontal abis emang gue_*

_[Shikamaru Nara and 43 others like this]_

**Uzumaki Naruto**: AAAAAH! Berisik kalian semua. **Hyuuga Neji**, gue ke rumah lo sekarang!

**Hyuuga Neji:** Rumah gue atau rumah Hinata? Nemuin gue atau Hinata? Sorry gue udah nggak bisa jadi kawan homo lo Nar, gue udah punya Tenten.

**Uzumaki Naruto**: Rumah kalian sama aja!

**Shikamaru Nara:** ...tinggal nunggu PJnya dobel kalo gini (Amin). Kerja yang bagus, **Uchiha Sai**.

**Yamanaka Ino:** Amin

**Uchiha Sai:** Amin

**Uchiha Sasuke:** Amin

**Haruno Sakura:** Amin

**Hyuuga Neji:** Amin

**Liu Tenten:** Amin

**Akamichi Chouji:** Amin

**Uzumaki Naruto**: gue nggak percaya gue ngetik gini tapi, amin. Doain gue.

_[Uchiha Sai and 35 others like this]_

_[the author loves this]_

.

.

.

**{Maaf, mas, itu pacar saya: tamat}**

**A/N**

_HUMOR I'M BACK_!

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA *guling-guling*

Gimana? Gimana? Gimanaaaa?

Malah nyacat ya... Maaaaaf *nangis*

Sudah saya edit beberapa sih. Terimakasih untuk 21 review terakhir. Kalian-sungguh membuat hamba terharu *nangis gegulingan*

_Anyway_, mohon review! :"


End file.
